Just a Glimpse
by lili44
Summary: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other? This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 1 - Castles in the Sky

~o~O~o  
He was sitting by the fire with his just his thoughts for company -the dark, quiet and handsome carpenter who only spoke when he had something worthwhile to say. It was still early in the morning before the sun was fully up, the forest still cool with the breath of night but warming with the dawning, everything was fresh and quiet, save the chirping of the birds, peaceful; 'as it should be' he thought. The dark eyes of the tall carpenter glanced around the campsite and rested through the dancing flames of the fire on the small, bundled up figure of the beautiful Saracen women.

His thoughts also turned to her. 'How long have I loved her?' he asked himself. He hardly new, he didn't know when he had started although he certainly knew he would never stop. It had been along time ago, but how could he really tell? Life in the forest had a sort of timelessness about it. Hours turned into days and days blended into months the same way the greenness of each tree blended into each other.

When he had first admitted it to himself and to the whole camp Allan had also claimed a 'liking' of her. But he knew Allan well enough to know that a 'liking' in his words was more serious than it sounded. Being young then and fearless he had with the drive of youth thought he would have some chance to win her. But now an older - not so much in years but in thoughts - and a more experienced person he had lost that youthful hope and reconciled himself to build a friendship with her; something worthwhile that would last. After all what more could he do? After seeing such repeated attentions offered by Allan that were not rebuffed, she laughed with him, joked with him, played with him and she always thought up witty remarks in to his saucy comments.

A small passionate part inside him told him that he should fight for her affections 'not to give up hope' to prove to him self that he, and his love, were really worth something. But he knew not how to go about it. He was too young and unexperienced and did not know how to play the flirtatious game the way Robin or Allan did. He was a straight forward sought of man, with deep, passionate and intelligent eyes. How could he ever compete with Allan's light blue and playful sparkling ones?

'But now Allan is gone' a small voice whispered inside him. 'But she still cares for him' he owned himself. His eyes, nonetheless, remained on her small and now stirring figure. Though his heart was heavy, in his mind he could not help but build sweet castles in the sky.

~o~O~o


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 2 - A Beautiful Rarity in Nottingham

~O~o~O~

She had been dreaming, dreaming of white sands and the hot sun, dreaming of home. She had awoke feeling a warm wind on her back, a warm wind that made her feel comforted and uncomfortable at the same time, that reminded her of home but also made her heart flutter in some strange unexplainable way. She rolled over to meet the deep, intense gaze of Will Scarlett who was sitting by the fire. She felt the cool air around her and new that the warmth she had been feeling moments ago was the intensity of his gaze not the actual wind, which was really freezing, she blushed deeply as he looked away.

She got up out of bed with flushed checks that became her so well. Too embarrassed at first she went down to the stream to wash and calm herself. 'One day I am going to make a fool of myself' she thought as she crossed to the river. 'He simply looks at you and you blush, like some foolish village girl who's drunk too much ale, you cannot even remain composed' she scorned herself. She both hated and loved that intense look he sometimes had when he gazed it her. Hated it because it made her feel so vulnerable, like he was analysing her and she never knew he saw.... what he thought. And loved it because she felt strange but warm feelings flowering in her chest, feelings she didn't quiet understand or fully comprehend but there nonetheless.

Having now regained composure but still with slightly flushed checks she shuffled through the leaf litter and back into the silent camp. She seated herself next to him by the fire where he was now whittling and wrapped her blanket up tight around her.

"morning Will"

"morning Djaq"

"How can you bare not to have a blanket, I am absolutely freezing"

He simply shrugged and grinned. She understood this simply reply, just the same as if he had spoken it.

"What's that you're whittling this morning?" she asked conversationally

Again he shrugged, but also added "nothing really just a little…" his words dissolved and he looked down to hide the flush in his cheeks.

He had been whittling a rose, a beautiful rarity in Nottingham these days. He had once seen one as a child and picked it for his mother and on giving it to her added no words - She understood. But this rose wasn't for his mother.

She mistook his looking down in embarrassment for a looking away in pain.  
"You miss them even now, don't you." She said as more of a statement than a question.

He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes that was then replaced by understanding then pain. "Yes" he replied simply.

'I know it doesn't make your pain any less' she said softly, sensing that what he needed, 'but I understand a little about how you feel'.

He nodded his head, but with meaning, showing that he understood. "Does it ever get any easier?" he asked with the tiniest tone of hope in his voice.

"No" she replied preferring to be honest with him, him who was all honesty himself. "The pain is still the same, what you have lost is still significant, but you learn to live again, new things come along that make you feel joy again and you don't have as much time to dwell on what you have lost."

"but when I don't think about them, when I think about these other happy things I feel guilty, like I am not honouring their memory' he said dejectedly.

'No, they would want you to be happy again, they would want what's best for you' she replied.

He nodded his head with feeling and understanding.

They both sat by the fire, each lost in their own thoughts but glad for the nearby warmth and companionship of the other, Will every now and again stroking the whittling he held so preciously in his hands. They sat in comfortable silence until Much stirred and rolled over making the loud and unpleasant waking sounds that only he could make.

~O~o~O~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 3 - Much and the Nettles

o~O~o~

It was noon, the sun was only just warming the ground and a cool wind was whispering through the forest trees. The gang had just returned from their morning runs to the villages. Much and Djaq had been to Clun and as Much had walked through a patch of stinging nettles and complained about it the whole way there and back. Robin had chuckled to himself thinking that it was obvious that Djaq was wishing for a different partner, maybe somebody else in particular. Will and Little John had been to Nettlestone with him and as Will had hardly spoken the whole time Robin couldn't deduce what he was thinking. But Will's eyes gave him away as they looked wistfully back down the path.

Back at camp Much was still grumbling as he applied a remedy for his stings prepared by Djaq. "Now next time, don't chat so much and look where you are going' she lectured and teased him as she sat back on her bunk. As she drew her blanket tight around her Djaq felt a weight on the end of her bed as she was handed a bowl of broth by Will. She looked up and him and smiled her thanks.

"How was Nettlestone?" she asked casually

"Starved and over taxed" he replied simply and lightly but she saw the passionate anger in his eyes.

"It's the same in Clun she said, men and women can't even feed their kids let alone themselves and yet still they are over taxed, without us I don't think they would survive the winter, what we are doing really means something" she said knowing he would be thinking of his mother and these words would make him feel better.

He looked up at her and smiled gratefully and happily at her words, "ohhh that smile", Djaq, for some stange reason, felt herself melt inside.

She shivered as a strong wind swept through the camp; it looked like a storm was brewing. "Your winters are so cold, I never been so cold for so long, I feel like I haven't been properly warm for months" she said, knowing she was complaining, but feeling like she deserved a little sympathy.

Will got up and left her bunk. She felt hurt; she thought he at least would allow this little complaint.

"Ahhh Djaq you're always saying that" said Much, "you complain about it too much". She felt this was a little hypocritical after the complaining she had suffered from Much this morning about his nettle stings.

She was about to retort Much's remark when she sensed a movement behind her and felt Will draping his own thick blanket around her shoulders and over her legs. He stepped back and rolled his eyes at Much's remark and she smiled back and giggled quietly. Will began to retreat to the fire, but Djaq grabbed his hand, silently urging him to rejoin her on her bunk. He willingly conceded smiling shyly not only with his mouth but with his now sparkling eyes.

The whole gang spent the afternoon in friendly companionship laughing at Much's remarks, smiling at Little John's stories and Robin's jokes before Robin slipped off in the evening to see Marian at the castle. It was lucky he returned fairly early, not only to stop Much's vocal worries about his welfare and safety, but also because that night it snowed.

~o~O~o~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 4 - Snow Wars

~O~o~O~

The morning had arrived with rude awakening. The gang were squirming and swearing and Robin was doubling over laughing as he had cheekily stuffed snow down the necks of their clothes.

"C'mon guys, you sound like nobles, it's just a bit of snow" Robin cried running out of the camp and into the snow covered forest.

The wind had nasty bite, but before they had a chance to properly rug up the rest of the gang had chased Robin out into the forest determined to get revenge. The result was a mad snow fight in which everyone was targeted by everyone else.

Much complained how childish it all was but after a well aimed snow ball or two from the others he was just as set on revenge and quickly joined - secretly having as much fun as everybody else. Robin was a good shot and he could throw snowballs from a great distance while hiding behind trees, or behind Little John, who picked him up while Will and Djaq shovelled snow down his back.

While Djaq was bending down to scoop up some more snow Will snuck up behind her and shovelled a load of snow down her tunic. She scowled and jumped up and down trying to get it out, while he smiled playfully and retreated before she could get her revenge. But she was quicker than he expected and very fiery. "You'll get yours Will Scarlett, just you wait" she cried. "You'll have to find me then catch me first" he called back smirking and hiding behind one of the trees. She followed the direction of his voice, but he circled around behind her and launched a snowball at her back. He ran but she chased him, he was faster with his longer legs but she made a fierce lunge for his back and brought him down to the ground.

They were a little out of sight of Robin and Much who now had Little John on the ground and were shovelling snow down his neck. She crawled on top of him, straddling him to keep him down, and shovelled snow down his neck as he squirmed and wriggled trying to get free. She was laughing triumphantly with joy; it had been so long since she felt so happy, so free, like all her troubles were no longer important, like all there was, was here and now and that was enough.

He looked up at her, smiling at the look of pure delight on her face. He felt a pull in his chest and was trying so hard to resist pulling her down on top of him and holding her to him. 'Its funny', he thought 'whether she's happy or sad, angry or playful all I seem to want to do hold her too me.' Smiling he reached up and grabbed her wrists to stop her from grabbing more snow, squirming to get free. Suddenly looking down at him she stopped laughing and focused on the intense look in his eyes, a look that conveyed deep meaning, although she had no idea what, "what could be meaningful about a snow fight?" she asked herself. She felt herself drawn by his gaze; a warm, fluttering feeling was blossoming inside her and filling her chest making her feel so blissful but also unnerved.

She felt herself drawn towards him, all the playfulness dissolving; both caught in the moment. Their faces inches apart their noses nearly touching then she cried out in surprise and pain.

Robin came charging in launching snow balls at the pair of them, one of which had hit Djaq hard on the back. Robin dived on top of them joining what was now a scrum. Will quickly slid from underneath her and she sprung off of him. Will began to tackle Robin, in a way that was a little to rough to pass as simply playful and Little John and Much soon joined. Snow was flying everywhere as Djaq withdrew thinking "what is it about men and tackling?" She cried out in surprise as she tumbled to the ground as the men grabbed her ankles and tripped her up then tickled her until she was breathless.

As they turned and walked shivering back to camp Robin put his arm around Much in a friendly way, Little John broke a long, thick stick off a tree and was walking with it digging it into the ground humming to himself. Will and Djaq stayed as far away as possible from each other, determined not to look into each others eyes and avoid facing the short, intimate moment they had.

~O~o~O~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 5 - Angsty Minds

~o~O~o~

Djaq's POV

Djaq retreated to the river to wash off the dirty snowy leaf litter she had collected while rolling on the ground. She sat quietly while shivering and running her fingers through the icy water, lost in her thoughts.

What would her father or Basaam say about her behaviour she wondered. Rolling around on the ground with men touching her all over tickling her, 'it was not lady like, it was not proper'. But then again she wasn't exactly a lady; all the gang treated her like another one of the lads. She wondered if she dressed up as a woman again whether she would still be considered beautiful. It had been so long since she last looked like a women, it had been so long since she last felt like a women. "No, that's a lie" she admitted to herself. He made her feel like a women.

But Will Scarlett treated her with equal respect and value despite her gender. At first she had been angered and irritated when he did things for her, like handed her, her dinner or sharpened her weapon. She had thought him attempting to be chivalrous and believed he thought her weaker than the others; she detested being treated differently because of her gender. But over time she had come to realise that he preformed little favours for all the outlaws, often without a word of recognition. Not because he thought them, or her, weak or incapable, not because he sought thanks or praise, simply because he was nice. She finally recognised him for someone who was honest, kind-hearted and genuinely cared about other men… and women; other people. She knew he realised that the little things people did for one another mattered, that the little things made living together constantly day and night more bearable. After this realisation she had made a special effort to thank him for his kindness, but found that this just embarrassed him, so instead she allowed him to do little favours for her without so much as a small smile and a nod and tried as often as she could to return the favour. 'No' she thought 'it certainly isn't his treatment of me that makes me feel like a women. But if it wasn't that what was it?'

"Could it be? Yes is must be." It was the way he looked at her she realised. That fiery and passionate look that had been lately driving her mad with, with, with… she didn't know what. She couldn't explain what it made her feel but she did know it was both pleasant and unnerving at the same time. Well that makes sense" she thought "he is a man of many contradictions". She had never known such a gentle person as him. Yet she had seen him transform from a gentle and private carpenter of few words, to a fierce fighter of enraged, righteous and passionate speeches in mere moments. "He's so….so….. Intense" she decided.

And she had never seen him look so intensely at her as he had today and she had never felt those feelings so deeply as she had when she was sitting on top of him feeling drawn to him in some strange way. She knew she felt something; she just couldn't put a name on what it was. For her all her wide knowledge of the world, of war and of medicine she simply could not understand this feeling.

Will's POV

He sat by the fire once again whittling, he was confused. Confusion was not a feeling he often felt, to him the world was usually black and white. There was Robin who was good and the Sheriff who was evil. But when Allan left he knew things had delved into a grey area and he had felt confused. Will decided he didn't like confusion. "Its too uncomfortable and I never knew where I stand". He thought about Djaq sitting on top of him today, their faces so close that their noses nearly touched.

Everything had happened so fast. "She may have simply been leaning down to grab more snow" he thought. He remembered he'd grabbed her wrists; "maybe I pulled her down? Yes that was it I forced her down closer to me because I couldn't control my own need to hold her to me." He blushed and felt shame. He'd have to make it up to her, he'd have to apologise.

"How could she ever think of me like that? The way I think of her, feel for her, the way I love her". He was just a simple peasant, "worse than that, a peasant boy, not even a man" he bitterly sneered at himself. Because a man wouldn't act like that, wouldn't force a woman closer to him, except maybe Robin. She was an intelligent and beautiful woman who didn't need a male in her life, and if she wanted one she would want a man, 'maybe a man like Allan'.

Will didn't normally doubt himself. He was a strong and confident fighter, he trusted his skilful carpenters hands he even trusted his own thoughts, judgements and actions. But as a honest straight forward sought of man, he had no experience or idea how to woe a women and therefore didn't trust himself, his actions or thoughts in this area. What he didn't realise is that this is what Djaq found so attractive about him, what she loved about him, even if she didn't fully realise.

His eyes turned and looked wistfully down the path she had walked down to the river moments earlier. She had obviously been repulsed by his actions, by the way she had yelled and then scrambled off his so fast today. He blushed in embarrassment and anger as he thought how he loathed his own behaviour. Throwing aside the carving in his hands he wondered how he could ever face her again.

~o~O~o~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 6 - Sorry for What?

~o~O~o~

Or maybe he would have to face her again. He looked up as he felt his soft wooden carving placed in his hands and saw her striking features, beautifully softened by the fire. He inhaled deeply at the sight of her and tried to maintain control as she seated herself next to him. It was only a little after midday, but the in Nottingham in winter it got cold and dark early. John and Much had trudged off through the snow to make a few deliveries to the villages. Robin was fixing his bow, but his only half concentrating on the task, with his mind obviously somewhere else, and Will thought he could wager a guess where. "Well" Will thought "I may as well make myself useful" and he got up to gather the wood and tools he was using to make arrows.

Sitting down next to her by the fire again he looked at her gazing intently at the flames. She only looked up when Much and John had enter the camp arguing and grumbling to themselves and each other.

"I told you we should have gone around by the hill way" Much was saying, "there would have been a lot less snow there. But no, no no, nooooobody eveeeer listens to ME! So instead we have to trudge through MOUNTAINS of icy snow and get ourselves drenched."

"Much, ENOUGH! If we had gone around by the hill it would have taken three times as long, we would have got back to camp sometime tomorrow" John responded.

Much grumbled to himself and then turned to the fire. "Well don't just sit here and gape at us you two" Much complained "get us something warm to drink."

Wills and Djaq eyes had met during Much's and John's disagreement, both of recognising the triviality of the argument and both of them laughing silently into each others gaze.

"Djaq! Will! - something warm to drink" John said loudly

They both started and jumped up, Will with pink cheeks and Djaq will a guilty smile on her face.

John and Much left to dry and change as Will and Djaq entered Much's kitchen. Will began filling up a pot with warm water to heat and Djaq was looking through her medicine box for some of her herbal teas she had made. Djaq sensed his presence close behind her and felt familiar warmth flowering in her chest and stomach. She turned to look at him and saw his intense gaze on her. She met his stare with a fiery look in her eyes. She stepped closer towards him into feeling just a little dizzy in the head. "Dja, Djaq I'm really, sorry" he stammered, attempting to apologise for what he perceived shameful actions that morning. "Whatever for Will?" she replied drawing long slow breaths. "This morning of course, you know when I…" he trailed off turning his eyes to the hard damp forest ground. Touching his arm gently and affectionately to regain his attention she replied "Will, I really don't know what you have to be sorry for".

"Yes, Will! What are you sorry for?" interrupted Much as they sprang apart.

"Nothing" Djaq answered for him, "he's done nothing wrong".

At these words Will tore his eyes up from the cold ground and looked up at her face. Examining her countenance he saw nothing but earnest confusion and something more that told him what ever he thought he'd done, that he'd done nothing wrong. Maybe he'd been mistaken; maybe he hadn't hurt her or forced her.

"Well if all you are going to do is stand around, you may as well stand out of my kitchen so I can start a meal" said Much obviously uncomfortable with the fact that something was going on and he didn't know about it.

Will went back to his arrows and Djaq offered to attach the feathers. John who had been observing the scene from other side of the camp put the water on the boil and grumbled to himself "if you want something done around here you have to do it yourself" but all the while smiling with a little knowing grin on his face.

~o~O~o~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 7 - Traitor or Beloved

~o~O~o~

It was midday and John and Much had just returned to the camp from some drop offs from Nottingham town. Will, Djaq and Robin had been doing likewise had spent the morning in Locksley.

"Everything in order?" Robin asked as they bustled around and gravitated towards the fire, trying to thaw their chilled bodies.

"You'll never guess who we saw in Nottingham" Much said with a touch of indignation in his voice; his tone immediately telling the group that I must either be Gisborne, Allan or the Sheriff.

Robin hazarding a guess between the three said "Allan?"

Much looked over at him slightly annoyed – "how did you know?"  
"Just a wild guess" Robin replied smirking.

"Well yes your right we did see Allan, and I tell you what, I had a hard time keeping John from thumping his head off, although God knows he deserves it". Much replied.

Robin's face turn stony, John made a series of 'hmmph' related noises that evidently showed his displeasure at meeting the shifty character and Much went on to describe Allan's many traitorous qualities. Only Will and Djaq remained completely silent. Will's gaze drifted towards his feet to hide the confusion expressed in his face and eyes upon thinking about the man who he both loved as a brother and hated as a traitor at the same time. Djaq shook her head a little crossly at the men and took a few steps away from the group.

"Whaaat are you shaking your head and looking like that for?!?" cried Much irately at Djaq.

"Well it's just that you are so unjustly spiteful towards Allan, you never really gave him a chance to…"

"OH don't you defend him AGAIN! HE betrayed US remember!! Not the other way around!" Much yelled.

"Yes, Djaq, remember he initiated everything. Everything he did was his own choice. Our only sin was in trusting him" added Robin.

"YES I know he betrayed us, do not imagine me ignorant of that! And YES I know what he made his own choices, but consider, choices are not always easy, you of all people should understand this Robin. We both know that deep down he is a good man, Will knows it too, he just won't say it aloud. And since we never bothered to find out the terms he came to betray us on then how can we justly condemn him? We simply do not know all the facts."

She looked around at the gang to examine their reactions to what he was saying; though Robins face remained stony and cold, she could see his eyes twitching slightly, John was still scowling but not as deeply now, Will was leaning against a post with his head slightly tilted to one side, listening closely to what she was saying. Inside she smiled at this; trust Will to do the thinking. Much was glowering with indignation.

"How can you say that? Do you not feel hurt and betrayed? He has wronged us all and King and country a thousand times over" Much said heatedly.

"Yes, your right he has, but according to the Sherriff and Gisborne so have we" Djaq answered.

"YES! But that's different, that's the Sheriff and Gisborne, they wouldn't know right and wrong if it spat at them in the face". Much responded with barely controlled rage.

"But what if the Sherriff or Gisborne tortured Allan or threatened to hang him unless he turned spy? Do we even know what Allan was thinking or feeling at the time? I know it doesn't excuse him, but did any of us ever bother to find out?"

Robin looked at his feet and the others shuffled a little uncomfortably.

Much slightly shaking and unwilling to share any portion of the blame yelled - "THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! HE STILL BETRAYED US!!!"

Djaq just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"YOU don't really mean any of that stuff you said, you're just trying to justify what he's done because you're IN LOVE with him!"

Will looked down again with shock and pain in his eyes, he's neck bent awkwardly he could not bear to meet anyone's eyes 'particularly hers'.

Silence filled the camp….

~o~O~o~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 8 - The Difference Between Love and In Love

~o~O~o~

"Allan A Dale!?! ME in love with Alan A Dale?"

Much just blinked and goggled like a brainless fish. Will eyes still stared at the forest floor unwilling to allow him to hope falsely.

"Yes I love him" Will heart sank "but like a brother, nothing more" then it rose again.

"But we all thought…" said John

"Well you were wrong" she cut him off sharply

Will eyes shot up, carefully watching Djaq's face. Djaq eyes turned to Will and she saw his eyes were full of depth and meaning, but she couldn't decide if it were due to pain and hurt or something else. More than anything else she wished to know what he was thinking right now, but he wasn't giving anything away.

"But Djaq, you flirted with him, and teased him, you cannot act like that was nothing" said Robin.

Djaq sighed "Yes I know, but he would tease me like a sister, all his little provocative comments reminded me of my brother Djaq, so I allowed it, I even responded to it. But never, ever did I consider my relationship one of more than just friendship."

"I, um, what? I don't understand." said Much "you say you loved him, but you do not love him, only as a friend?"

"Yes Much, I love him but I am not in love with him" she said plainly "I love him like a friend, like a brother, just the same way I love all of you like brothers, like family".

John smiled at this; he understood this feeling, Will gazed around with his now light heart shinning through his brilliant eyes, Robin looked contented with this explanation and even Much looked sorry for his words.

"Djaq, I'm really, um, you know, sorry for…." He trailed off.

"Much that is okay, but now that we have established that I am not in love with the man that betrayed us, perhaps you will all consider what I have said about his situation?"

Robin simply nodded unwilling to start another argument. 'And perhaps' he thought to himself 'perhaps she has a point'.

"Well" Much said with certainty "this CHICKEN is not going to cook itself, so if you'll excuse me." And he headed over to the kitchen and began bustling noisily around.

Slowly the gang began returning to their normal tasks, Djaq wondered off down the river to wash. Only Will remained in his position, leaning against a post, head slightly bowed and deep in thought.

Robin smirked at this; he knew he would hate to be in Will's position. At least he knew how Marian felt about him, his heart was light and happy. But he reminded himself, that it is often in our own happiness that we forget the sorrow of others, thus he decided to keep a close eye on the young, fearless and clever carpenter whose passionate heart he was sure was not lightly touched.

~o~O~o~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 9 - Man to Man Talk

~o~O~o~

Will's POV

'She doesn't love him' he thought with a sweet but sour sense of bliss as he reminded himself that, 'that doesn't mean she would ever consider you'.

Will wondered how she could ever forgive Allan so easily for what he did to the gang. But he knew that even as he condemned Allan he could see Djaq's point of view; as much as he hated to admit it, her argument made sense.  
But what had Djaq meant by him knowing deep down that Allan was a good man? Had she considered his feelings? 'Of course she has' he thought 'she is a caring women' she would consider the feelings of all the lads.

Will knew he missed Allan, he knew he loved him, loved him like a brother. Despite what he may tell himself or the number of times he would acrimoniously reflect on Allan's traitorous actions, deep down Will knew he was a good man who cared about him and the rest of the gang. Will realised that no matter what Allan did daily in the castle he knew that he would never let any preventable harm come to Will at the hands of the Sherriff or Gisborne.

Will left his spot by the fire and walked a little way into the forest to collect firewood.

Deep in thought he considered - 'She said she loved him as a brother, like she loves us all as brothers, so does that means she does love me, but only like a brother.' He felt happy, hopeful, pessimistic, pained and confused all at the same time and these emotions filled his eyes giving them that deep emotive look unbeknown to him Djaq so often gazed at. 'If I don't take a chance now then what kind of man am I?' he asked himself. But at the same time he knew he couldn't upset the delicate dynamics that held the group together day after day. He couldn't risk ruining his friendship with her. What he really needed right now was his Father or his Mother or somebody he loved and trusted to give him advice, to guide him. But he didn't have that, either God or circumstance had taken that away from him. Will realised in one enlightening moment exactly how fragile his life balance was, how little he had to depend upon on this earth.

He heard leaves crunch and a twig snap behind him as his hands moved to his axe. 'Don't worry Will, it's only me'

"Robin?"

"Wondering off again Will? Ah just collecting wood I see, becoming a hobby of yours?"

Will simply nodded in assent. As they sat down next to each other, backs against a tree.  
Robin sensing that Will wasn't really in any mood to be humored decided to cut straight to the point replied "If you don't tell her then you will never know".

Will lips parted as he let out a soundless gasp "how did you…?"

Robin just laughed.

Will nodded and said "yeah I know, it's just if she doesn't feel the same, then I will ruin our friendship too".

"Will the life we lead is unique and it makes love difficult, trust me I know this from experience. I can understand you not wanting to ruin a relationship that has taken time and experiences to build. But consider this, everyday we live here in the forest may be our last, one day we may be caught by the Sherriff and hanged or the King may return and you will go to Scarborough. You'll always regret not telling her. Do not leave it to its too late – trust me on this one."

Robin patted Will on the thigh and stood up walking slowly back to camp leaving the young carpenter alone beneath the branches of the trees to consider what he had said.

Will gazed up into the gaps beneath the branches, the light from the sun blaring down, 'I'll do it' he told himself, 'when the moment is right, I'll do it'.  
~o~O~o


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 10 - Much's Unknown Genius

~o~O~o

Her fingers were half numb in the icy water of the river, water trickling between her fingers, cold but surprisingly refreshing. She had a strange fearful feeling inside of her that grabbed her stomach and wrenched her gut. Why she was fearful she did not know but she had felt a lot of strange unexplainable feelings in the last few hours.

'In love with Allan?!?' that she could NOT understand. She suppressed a smile 'they all think of me as a woman, even if they don't treat me like one'. It seemed she had finally achieved the perfect balance she had been seeking. She was finally recognized for being the female she was yet she was still one of the lads, her gender was truly irrelevant – she was simply Djaq.

'Me in love?' she smiled lightly. She had cleared it all up when she said she loved Allan like a brother. 'These English seem to hold a great deal by romantic love' she thought. 'They treat it as if it is the most important thing in the world'. She laughed aloud at the little charades Robin would pull off to secure Marion's affection. Did they not understand that two people of the opposite gender could love each other with out it being romantic, just like brother and sister? She felt the fearful throb in her gut again.

'Like brother and sister' she repeated. She loved them all like brothers. Allan with his brotherly teasing, Much with his constant worrying, John with his older brotherly steadiness, Robin with his leadership that kept them together as a family and Will. Will with his passionate words, his avid fighting for the poor, those gentle carpenters' hands that could create anything and those eyes…those eyes that would send inexplicable shivers down her spine. 'Yes I love them all like brothers' she soliloquized firmly.

Even as she said the words she knew they weren't true. They were all brave, honorable men and she would fight to save the lives of any of them. But Will, for Will she would fight of an army of soldiers, she would cross miles and miles of desert and sea, she stand against the world just to see those eyes, to feel those feelings they created in her. For Will she felt something different, 'something more'. 'There I have finally said it, I have finally admitted it now what?' The fearful pulsing would not leave her stomach. She wondered what exactly she felt about him.

Her feelings about him were….indescribable, inexplicable. She could not think of any other name to explain them.

Something ticked in her mind….  
_"YOU don't really mean any of that stuff you said, you're just trying to justify what he's done because you're IN LOVE with him!"_

_"you're IN LOVE with him"_

_"IN LOVE"_

Much's words came back to her in a way she had never considered before and suddenly everything made sense. She could try to deny it but that would get her nowhere. The way she blushed when he looked at her with those eyes, the way he made her feel so vulnerable but so safe at the same time, the warm flowering feelings in her chest….all him, all because of him. She thought back to the snowball fight when their faces had been so close. There had been a third dimension to that moment that she hadn't understood. She tried to analyse it but she couldn't – because at the time she had given herself completely over to the moment, to her feelings.

'I Love Will Scarlett' she said in her head – testing out the words.

'I Love Will Scarlett' she repeated softly aloud – it was strange but she liked the way the words sounded.

The fearful throbbing in her gut was still there.

'I Love Will Scarlett' she repeated softly and then in her mind she said shakily 'but what if he does not care for me in return?'

Throb

Now she finally understood the fearful, wrenching, feeling in her stomach. Her heart had been two thousand miles ahead of her head, and that certainly was new for her. It was one thing to admit her love for him, but what if he didn't return the feeling? This one mans feelings could cause more harm to her than a whole army of mercenaries.

'Allah guide me, lead me to do what is right' she said aloud.

She sat by the river gazing into the running river until evening came and she heard Will's voice calling her back to camp, calling her to her home. She pulled herself up and began walking back to her family, returning, whether he knew it or not, to the man she loved.  
~o~O~o


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 11 -

~o~O~o~

It's nothing Robin" Will said adamantly "really"

"Well if you're sure Will then we will go on to Clun before we go back to camp, where Djaq will examine you, understand Will?" Will nodded "So Djaq, Much and John you're for Nettlestone and Will your with me for Clun." Robin concluded

The outlaws set out with food drop offs for the villagers who were struggling through a merciless winter.

As they walked Will thought about the mornings events. They had been to Locksley Village and Robin who was unable to resist robbing Locksley Manor had, had a run in with Gisborne. He had taunted Guy claiming that he wasn't stealing he was merely relocating his own possessions, possession that were rightfully his. Meanwhile the rest of the gang had been holding Gisborne guards at bay. Will while fighting three guards had received a particularly nasty shove in the ribs as he slammed up against a wall. He had heard a crack and he was sure that Djaq, who had been fighting along side him, had also heard it. After escaping the manor with Robins 'possessions' and a fair bit of money besides, Robin asked if anyone had sustained any injuries. Will, not wanting his injury to prevent him from helping the poor and unwilling to look weak had said nothing. But Djaq had been quick to dob him in.

"Will has" she said honestly "I heard a crack when he was fighting three guards"

"Djaq" he'd said quietly, slightly frustrated with her.

"Will?" Robin stared him down.

"Robin, it's nothing" Will said.

"Robin, I am the physician here and I know what I heard"

"It's nothing Robin" Will said adamantly "really"

Robin had gone on to give directions for the group and Will was sure he had heard Djaq mutter, not so quietly "MEN".

Will felt fine most of the jog to Clun, just a little light headed. He was in his element whilst talking with the villagers and handing out food parcels. But on the trip home he had started to feel an intense pain in his chest and was a little dizzy.

On walking into camp he smiled weakly around to the rest of the clan. Only Djaq noticed that his smile was really masking a grimace of pain. He slowly made his was over to his bunk and lay down.

Will heard Much talking loudly about general gossip he had heard in Nettlestone and how he had so cleverly avoided a patch of stinging nettles whilst John had walked straight through them. John was scowling and Djaq laughed and said "thank God it was John and not you, or would never get any rest". Will laughed at this and then stopped suddenly when he felt more pain just underneath his chest.

Djaq came over to him holding a cup. "Drink this" she said "its warm but not to hot". He swallowed it in one gulp. 'I love how doesn't question my abilities, he trusts me' she thought and felt a warm glow of pride and love inside her.

"Where did they hit you?" she asked.

"Just below my chest I think" that seemed to be where most of the pain was centred he thought.

She leaned over him and began to work his shirt up. He held his breath, she was so close.

She examined his torso under the pretence of a medical analysis as his tunic rose. She looked at his hardened and toned stomach, his lean figure, his pale and muscular chest; hairless except for the dark trail of hair below his belly button that lead down….". She blushed deeply and then wondered why. She had seen the torso of many men in Acre. But none quiet like Wills, so hairless and toned and pale. She wanted to reach out and touch it, to warm his now exposed cold body with her small, hot hands. She noticed his long, lean, muscular arms and realised that she desperately wanted those arms to hold her, she needed to feel them around her. In those arms she knew she would feel protected and safe.

She tore her eyes of away from the totality of his upper body and focused on the small area just bellow his chest that looked as if it had already started to bruise. She looked up at his face as she sat down on the end of his bunk and noticed a crimson blush stained across his checks. She smiled lightly and said "Will I am going to touch the area you have been hurt. I need you to tell me where it hurts and how bad. Be honest and do not try to be brave."

He nodded. She took a deep breath and she reached out and touched the wound beneath his chest. "Djaq" he said "It hurts when you do that" he said biting his lower lip.

"Its just as I thought, you have fractured a rib. It is fixable though it may be painful and you will probably suffer some heavy bruising. You were lucky though, it could have been a lot worse." Her voice lifted a tone higher as she continued "If you had fractured a rib a little higher you may have punctured a lung and then you would not be, you wouldn't be alive". As she said the last few words her body shook a little.

On noticing this Will reached up wrapped his large and calloused carpenters hand gently around her wrist and said "but I didn't and I am alive and your going to fix me" he finished smiling lightly.

"Yes" she said steadying herself "you can be sure of that, I will be the toughest and most persistent physician you'll ever have"

"That I do not doubt" he said as he smiled a smile of pure delight her words.

"Much boil me some more water please" she called.

"Why me? Its always me, Much do this, Much bring me that, this isn't chicken Much" he grumbled as he put some water over the fire.

Will's hand still held her wrist as they looked into each others eyes, both the brown and green pair sparkling with silent laughter.  
~o~O~o~


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 12 - A Beautiful Women the Heal Him

~o~O~o~  
"You're going to have to sit up" she said "can you do that Will? Do you need…"

"No, no" he cut her off "I can do that by myself"

He tried to lift himself up but the pain was excruciating and he winced. Djaq grasped his arms and helped him up and then gently guided him into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks" he said a little grudgingly

"Okay I'm going to strap your ribs, your going to have to hold still, can you do that Will?"

He nodded in affirmation. Although he was incapable of lifting himself he was fairly confident that he was still able to sit without moving.

He was right. As she wrapped her arms around his torso over and over again as the bandage snaked round his chest he held his breath and knew he could not have moved even if he had wanted to. When she finished she tied the cloth off, firmly but not painfully tight, and rested her hands on his waist – a little longer than really necessary.

She stacked some pillows on his bunk and then asked him "do you need some help lying down again?"

He appeared as if he was about to refuse and she said "Will there is no need to impress me, I have heard men cry for their mothers on the battle field, it is much easier if you just let me help"

"Yeah" he conceded "I think I might need some help, if that's okay." she smiled gratefully and slowly lowered him back against the pillows in a half sitting half lying position. He smiled back, painfully, but she saw the sparkle in his eyes.

She left him and the sparkle left with her.

She returned a while latter. She had changed her clothes, her face looked cleaner and she carried with her a large blanket. She sat on the end of his bunk and John handed Will both his and Djaq's broth as Djaq spread a blanket over her legs and Wills feet. Will handed her, her broth silently.

Robin came into the camp, headed over to Will's bunk and addressing Djaq said "how's the patient? Will he live or should I start scouting the villages for a new carpenter?"

Will scowled and said "I'm not dead yet, and thanks to Djaq I'm going to be fine"

"That's all very well Mr Scarlett but it's not you I'm asking"

"so whadda ya think Djaq? Will he make it?"

"I think so Robin, fortunately for you I might add. If you had to scoured the village for another carpenter you wouldn't find one with half Wills' skill or one tenth of his passion".

"Yes and I know it" replied "but I might find one that wouldn't need the pampering of a beautiful women to heal him" said Robin cheekily and then walked of quickly laughing at Will's flushed cheeks and Djaq threatening eyes before either of them could retort him.

The blush in Wills cheeks deepened as he turned to Djaq and said "Thankyou Djaq, for healing me and everything".

"No Will, thanks are not necessary, I am a physician and it is my duty"

"It is your skill just as carpentry is my skill and I get my thanks for my work just as you should get yours Djaq"

"Will, you do not get half as much praise for your work as you deserve. I have seen everything you do around this camp and I know that the gang would not survive without you, I would not…" she choked; she could not finish her sentence.

He did not know how to respond to such praise so he said "You too Djaq, this gang would not survive with out you. We would rip each other apart" She smiled, her face glowing and his chest heaved as he wished he was more articulate. "I mean it, thanks Djaq for using your skills to heal me."

"Like I said Will, it is not necessary I would do the same for anybody"

"Anybody?"

"Well maybe not the Sherriff or Gisborne"

He laughed and leant back happily into his pillows. She smiled as she thought how she loved his laugh, his eyes, how she loved him. 'It was true' she thought 'I would not survive without him.'

They looked at each other and felt contented, for the moment.

Robin smirked as he looked over at the pair talking and joking together late into the night. They reminded him of himself and Marian in their younger days. Much headed in their direction but Robin stopped him with a simple "leave it Much".  
~o~O~o~


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 13 - The Real Robin Hood

~o~O~o~

"He's been hurt but he's on the mend"

That is what Little John told villagers when they asked about the absence of the tall, handsom carpenter.  
Will was intensely frustrated to be confined to camp when there were people out there who were starving and struggling. "Really Djaq, I'm feeling loads better, so I'm right to come today".

"Uh uh, I don't think so Will, your staying here where I know your safe and healing, I worry about you enough as it is, if you were to come I don't think Much would be the only one to burst a blood vessel"

Will scowling, but smiling in his eyes, had resigned himself to carving some new toys for the village boys and girls while the rest had head off to the villages.

Robin was surprised by the concern that the villagers showed about the injury of Will. They were deeply upset about the absence of the young man who was so keen to help them and share their worries.

The children especially missed him. Will always had a way with children; they seemed to be both calmed and excited by his presence, interested in what he said. The little boys eager to impress him and the young girls to tell him the adventures of the wooden dolls he had carved them. Many young women and their mothers asked after his absence to – which made Djaq scowl, much to Robin's amusement. Even the men of the villages asked after him, they had always been able to discuss the hardship of their trade and bread earning with him and know that he would both understand and care. It seemed like everybody was concerned about the injury of the young, handsome and caring carpenter.

Robin felt the tiniest tweak of something similar to envy. He knew the villages loved and admired him and were grateful for his sacrifice and help. But he wished he had the devoted respect they had for Will. The respect that came from sharing their hardships and experiences and having the courage to do something about it, to fight poverty, to struggle to make a difference. Robin had thought that his sacrifice and struggle had been momentous but now he realised now that Will Scarlett – a boy of only 19 – who had suffered enough death and loss to last several life times, who lived in a time when families were deeply selfish and needed to protect themselves and their kin above anyone, had given up his family to fight for others, risked his neck everyday for the most selfless of causes, had knowingly dedicated his life to fight the never ending war against the cycle of poverty. Robin fervently wished he could see into the mind of this courageous young man. How could a man so young, little more than a boy really, who had never left the borders of Nottinghamshire have such assured morals?

Robin in his musing had gained a whole new appreciation for the struggle of Will Scarlett and all the other outlaws. Djaq who had a home across the sea was risking her life to fight a battle that wasn't even hers to fight. Little John who had let the two people he loved more then anything in the world go, so they could be happy and was fighting to make the world a better place for them to live in. Much who was now a free man, but such a dedicated and loyal friend that he had given up his precious Bon Church and followed his master into battle in the holy land and again into battle against a corrupt system in Nottingham. Even Allan, who had nothing to lose in the world, but also had nothing to gain. Allan was a man with nothing to rely on but his own wit and courage – no wonder he had felt so insecure. 'He is still a traitor' Robin thought, but now he saw Allan's situation in a whole new light.

Without these men, his lads, his gang, he the famous Robin Hood, would be nothing. These men, and women, he reminded himself with a smile, they were the real heroes, the men who fought not for appreciation or glory but for a better world.

They were the real Robin Hood  
~o~O~o~


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Just A Glimpse

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Romance/Fluffdom

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Ever wondered how Will and Djaq fell for each other. This fluffy fic explores the feelings for the gangs youngest members and how true love can be found in the simplest of things. For Will and Djaq the past was dim, their present situation dangerous and doubtful but their future hopeful when they find each other, despite everything. Only one question remains; do they have the courage to make their feelings known to the other? Can they take that small step that appears to be a giant leap and find true happiness? Please check out the Banner for this Fic at my profile page.

Chapter 14 - As It Should Be

~o~O~o~

Wills POV

He walked slowly and carefully out to meet the gang as they all re-entered the camp late one afternoon with a chilly wind blowing through the forest and whistling through the trees. The sun had begun its slow decent and a light shadow had fallen across the faces of the outlaws.

Will could here their voices as they approached the camp. John was humming with a growly tone in his throat, Robin was talking jovially – Will new why, they'd just been to Nottingham town and Will was sure they'd seen Marian. Will could even discern Much's light panting. It was strange but these noises brought him comfort. Then he heard a sound that made his heart stop for the briefest moment then thump harder – faster and slower at the same time. Djaq's high voice rung through the trees, more beautiful to him than the setting sun that shone through the forest presently. The voice he'd considered to sound foreign and somewhat silly when they'd first met. But he'd grown to love that voice, it was part of her – how could he not love it?

Will knew he truly loved her, a deep love, not just a boyish crush. A love so deep that he felt it flow all the way through his body; centred in his heart and running through his veins. Will had, had shy crushes before on pretty village girls – but he'd always been too timid to act on them, too bashful. If he'd ever got closer to these girls he'd often find they were immature or selfish or just plain silly.

Will knew Djaq wasn't perfect either – she was stubborn, often single minded, defensive and lord knew a number of other things. But it was these things that made him love her, which separated her from the crowd. He loved her with all her faults and that was real love. Lord he loved her for her faults. He loved her! All of her, her playful manner, her stubborn nature, her intelligence, her bravery, even her silly voice. He loved how beautiful she was as she walked into the camp, the setting sun illuminating her beautiful face, softening her features and making her skin glow. He loved how she dropped her pack and walked straight over to him, smiled and beginning to describe how the village girls loved his dolls. He loved her – just as she was.

Djaq's POV  
She'd been sorry to leave him earlier that morning, but glad that he had entrusted her with the task of distributing the small dolls he'd made for the village girls. She loved spreading joy to people from him. She loved picking up the dolls that he'd so carefully carved, lovingly created with his hands. Skilful hands that could create beauty and though rough and calloused could make her stomach flip and her spine tingle if they ever accidently brushed against her lightly.

She used to scorn at the feelings they created in her, believe herself foolish and silly for responding with such girlish emotions, she'd tried to deny her feelings. Now she revelled in the feelings created by his touch. She still knew her behaviour was foolish but she couldn't help the way she felt. Despite the fact she knew he would never love her in return – her, a short Saracen dressed as a boy - she couldn't help but love him.

Everything he did only deepened what she felt about him. Even when he was injured he still thought of others. She couldn't help but smile in delight and wipe away little tears in her eyes when she'd gotten to the bottom of the bag of wooden dolls today and withdrawn a small wooden rose with her name carved on it. She'd held it to her chest, unabashed, her fingers caressing every small, wooden crevice. This had been made by him, all for her. And she knew how important and precious roses were to him. He'd told her how he'd once given one to his mother – the day before she'd died. She felt, honoured and blessed that he felt for her enough to give her a carving of this beautiful flower – even if it was only feelings of friendship.

When she'd entered the camp that evening, he was their waiting for them. He was standing straight and tall, his pale skin glowing in and his eyes swimming like two deep, beautiful green pools of water sparkling under the golden, setting sun. She'd been overcome by his beauty – although she knew that wasn't the right word to describe a man. His very presence had made her feel so warm inside and out – like a breath of warm wind from her homeland washing over her. She tried to remain composed as she walked up to him and talked to him – she thought she was telling him about his dolls and the village girls – but she wasn't really aware of what she was saying. I didn't look like he was really listening either, just looking at her with those beautiful intense eyes that made her heart glow. She felt that fluttering feeling inside of her – and now she could finally name it. Love

General POV  
Robin stopped dead as he entered the camp at the sight that met his eyes. He recognised the look in both of their eyes.

He took off his cloak and threw it over the woodpile. "errrr Will, Djaq" they were shook back to reality a little "I'm sorry to do this too you but it's really cold and we need more firewood, I know its late and all, but would you mind?"

It appeared they didn't mind at all, Will put on his clock while Djaq got drink from her flask and washed her face. They slowly left camp, Djaq first, Will followed a few paces behind.  
"But Robin, Master, we have enough wood – only look at the big pile over there underneath your cl…..oohhhhhhhhhh" said Much slowly comprehending Robins idea.

John just chuckled 'young love' he thought.

………

"Will you really shouldn't be lifting that much wood. I know your recovering well, but if you hurt you ribs now your recovery could be set back weeks. Here give me some of that….."

She approached him and tried to ease his load. The pile in his arms was not stacked well and they as she tried to grasp the kindling they lost control of the load and both stood their hopelessly as it tumbled to the ground. A little embarrassed they both bent down hastily to start picking it up.

"OUCH" Djaq cried and then quickly regretted her over reaction.

"What is it? Are you okay"

"A splinter, nothing terrible, I over reacted and cried out like a girl"

She looked up and Will and saw him grinning with his mouth and his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's just…" he continued smiling

"WHAT WILL SCARLETT!?! Tell me why you are laughing at me?"

"Well Djaq, it's just that, well you are a girl"

"Oh" she paused "well not really, I mean yes I am, but I'm also one of the lads"

"Yes I know….. here let me have a look"

"NO, I can do it myself"

"Djaq, just let me…. I let you heal me, at least let me get the splinter out, I'm good with wood you know."

She smiled cheekily at his remark and reluctantly held out her hand to him.

He stepped towards her and into the light. She held her breath as he grabbed her hand and in one quick movement pulled the splinter.

She didn't drop her hand, nor did he release hers.

Shyly he lowered his eyes to her face and words he'd thought before returned, resonating in his head.  
'I'll do I, when the moment is right, I'll do it'  
'When the moment is right, I'll do it'  
'The moment is right'

"I'll do it!" he thought with absolute conviction

She shivered a little in his intense gaze and closed her hand around his. She was caught in the moment – but this time around she understood her feelings. She let them take hold of her, let them through her veins – her heart was beating hard and fast.

They unconsciously moved closer to each other – now the only space left between them was the unsaid words.

"Djaq…" he breathed

"Will I….."

"No, Djaq, please let me say this, say what you will afterwards, I'll leave if it's too awkward, but I cannot go on another moment without…"

"Leave camp….?"

"Djaq, please"

Silence filled the forest save a chirping of the birds – damn birds he wished they be quiet so he could just get this out.

"Djaq, ever since I first met you I have admired you as a person as a fighter and as a…..a woman. You are one of the best friends I have ever had – I would trust you with anything, even with my life."

"I feel the same Will, you too are one of my best friends, I admire your bravery and strength in battle and in character, you are the best man I know and I would also trust you with my life"

He took a deep breath.

"But Djaq for me it's more than just that, more than just admiration. I am being honest with you and I have to tell you that you are the most amazing women I have ever met. You're intelligent, beautiful, fearless and unbelievably stubborn. Without you in my life I would be lost. I know I'm just a boy in your eyes – a simple English peasant. I don't know much about the world but I do know that without you my world wouldn't make sense. Djaq I Love you, not just like a friend, not just like a sister, but like a women – the most fierce, beautiful, brave women I know."

His grip tightened on her hand. He couldn't help but smile ironically as he realised that was probably the longest speech he'd ever made, but his words would be wasted – she would let him down lightly and he would retreat embarrassed and pained but relieved.

Her hand released his – 'just as I expected' he thought. The light left his eyes.

But instead of dropping her hand to her side she lifted it up further resting it against his cheek then slowly moving it down to his neck and then to the back of his head. Moving closer to him she looked up into his eyes seeing the sparkle in them flicker and then return as he leant down and she drew herself up. Their lips met as they kissed lightly at first and then harder and more passionately, full of the fire that had burnt within them both - for so long unquenched. Her other hand moved to his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist and rested his hands on her lower back. When they finally pulled apart – both breathless – Will looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Will, I have never felt about anybody the way I feel about you. I could never see you as just a peasant boy – you are a man in every sense. I admire – no, I love your righteous beliefs, the way you fight poverty not just physically in battle but with passionate words that lead to selfless deeds. I love your skilful hands, your intense eyes, your…." She paused and then said simple "I love you. I couldn't imagine my world without you; I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. You won't leave camp, you can't leave camp because I can't live without you, my world means nothing without you. I love you Will Scarlett…."

She was lost for words; she couldn't describe her feelings anymore. She didn't have to. He understood as he leant in and kissed her and she felt so happy and warm in his arms as he drew her to him. He kissed her lightly once more and then held her too him for what seemed like forever, not believing his luck. If he had searched to whole world he could not have found another woman like her. She gazed back at him - brown and green meeting in a sea of passion, sparkling at the horizon and warmed by the heat of the sun.

When they entered camp later hand in hand they could hear Robin chuckling with delight and John humming happily. Much even had the tact not to ask where the firewood was. That night they both slept peacefully and hearts full and content dreaming of the day's bliss.

It was still early in the morning before the sun was fully up when Will awoke. The forest was still cool with the breath of night but warming with the dawning and rather than getting up which was his normal ritual he drew the blanket closer around himself, closer around them both and smiled as he kissed Djaq lightly on the forehead. Everything was fresh and quiet, save a chirping of the birds, peaceful; 'as it should be' he thought. He looked down at her again, her head resting on his chest - 'as it should be'.

~o~O~o~


End file.
